Many applications include sigma delta modulators in a signal path, such as in an analog to digital converter. In sigma delta modulators, quantization is performed in a manner so as to reduce the noise imparted by quantization in the frequency range of the signal while still maintaining sufficient gain for the signal. Continuous-time sigma delta modulators are one approach of implementing such a modulator. Continuous-time sigma delta modulators perform integration on a continuous-time signal prior to sampling.